Lucky
by LightWoman
Summary: Cal and Gillian are at a party. Then they leave. PWP if ever there was any...


Thanks to CsiAngel for her help in thinking up the 'codes' for this one ;-) No real plot here, just some smut! This is secretmessagetiems...

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these fantastic characters, sadly.**

Lucky

Cal Lightman took another sip of his drink, listening as the woman – Abby, wasn't that her name? – continued the story that the people around them were listening to. One man in particular seemed quite riveted by what she was saying, and Cal was glad. He hadn't enjoyed seeing the man's – Robert, he recalled – eyes light up when he was introduced to Gillian, or the way his eyes had raked her figure hungrily. He couldn't really blame him – she looked even more gorgeous than usual tonight in her lilac dress, her hair hanging in soft curls around her face. None the less, he was glad that Robert now seemed to have his attention fixed firmly on Abby, not Gillian.

"What time is it?" Gillian asked him suddenly, tapping her fingers against the stem of her champagne glass. He turned to look at her, and she gave him a penetrating gaze in return.

Cal raised his eyebrows. "Really, darling?" he murmured. "You don't mean you want a drink?"

She shook her head. "I have a _drink_, Cal. I've had a _drink _for some time. I really need to know the _time_ right now."

"Okay." He fished in his pocket, pretending to check his phone then announced loudly, "Sorry to have to cut out early everyone, but there's a crisis at work." He replaced his phone, walking towards Tom and Eva, the hosts of the gathering they were attending. "Tom," he said shaking his hand. "Sorry about all this... work, you know how it is..."

"I quite understand, Cal," Tom said, turning to give Gillian a goodbye kiss on the cheek. "Gillian. Lovely to see you, as always."

They both said their goodbyes to Eva and a general farewell to the rest of the guests before walking out the door, Cal's hand resting on the small of Gillian's back.

"Going straight for the kill, eh?" he asked her with a grin. Asking the time was one of three codes they used when out in public; "Are you having fun?" meant "you look hot", "I need a drink," meant "I really can't wait to get you home," and "What time is it?" meant "we need to go home right _now_." Number two was used quite a lot, but there hadn't been too many occasions when they'd employed number three; the build-up to the end of the night, especially when they were both turned on as hell, made the wait all worth it. Usually if number three was used, he was the one to say it. Although they could read each other – and their arousal – well, they'd enjoyed coming up with the secret messages one playful night, and using them gave them both a kick. Reading facial expressions was what they did all the time, and the looks they could give each other were subtle enough that everyone else would be oblivious. But there was a certain thrill they both got from speaking words aloud – words that, to everyone else's ears, were nothing but idle chatter - but to them meant so much more.

"Can't help it," she said, her pace quickening as they approached the car. "You look so damn hot."

He reached for her hand, tugging her back to him by her wrist. "So do you, darling," he said, his voice heavy with arousal as he pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers.

She broke the kiss after only a few seconds, but kept her hands on him, one on his arm, the other rubbing light circles on his chest. "Cal... I can't wait. We'll have to do it in the car."

"No," he told her, pulling the keys from his pocket. "I'm taking you home."

"I can't wait," she insisted, pressing her body against his as he clicked the button to unlock the car. "Cal..."

"Won't be long," he promised, giving her another quick kiss as he headed round to the driver's side. With a long, drawn out moan she opened the car door and collapsed on the seat, giving him the best glare she could muster.

"We can recline the seats..." she tried again, but he just laughed.

"You really are horny tonight, aren't you?"

"Well, it's your fault," she huffed. "Looking so downright sexy. How am I supposed to resist?"

He clicked his seat belt into place, and when she'd done the same he started the engine and pulled the car out into the street. Her hand snaked out towards his lap, and he shot her a warning look. "If you want us to get home without me crashing the car, I wouldn't do that, love."

Pouting, she withdrew her hand, but kept her eyes on him. He saw her moving out of the corner of his eye, and when he heard a little sigh he took his eyes off the road again to look at her. She'd slipped one hand between her legs, trying to relieve some of the pressure that was building up.

"No," he said, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. "That's my job."

"You're busy," she pointed out. "You want to wait until we get home, Cal? Well, I _can't _wait." She increased the pressure of her hand, and Cal emitted a low growl as he pressed his foot a little harder on the gas, going as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit.

"Please, Gill," he said, keeping one hand on the wheel and reaching his other hand out to clasp hers. "Every second of pleasure you get tonight I want to come from me. Only me."

"Well, you're still the reason for it," she argued. "You're the one who's got me so turned on. You're the one I'm thinking about..."

"Please," he said again, and she let out another soft sigh as she slowed the movement of her hand, then withdrew it.

"Okay."

"We're nearly home," he told her.

"How nearly?"

"Five minutes."

Her whine of displeasure told him that five _seconds _would have been too much, and he grinned. Most days he struggled to believe that Gillian Foster – his best friend and the woman he'd been in love with for years – had actually agreed to be in a relationship with him, but days like this were when it was hardest to fathom. How had he got so lucky to have a beautiful, sexy, amazing woman who was _this _turned on by him? It just seemed far too good to be true.

Four minutes later, Cal brought the car to a screeching halt outside his house. He was still applying the handbrake as she unbuckled her seatbelt and flung the door open, bolting towards the front door. Thankfully Emily was in Chicago for the weekend; when she was around they tended to go to Gillian's, but that was another fifteen minutes across town, and he knew she couldn't wait that long. Although Emily was more than happy about her dad's new relationship and kept telling him she didn't mind Gillian staying over – actually, she'd like it, since she and Gill got on so well – Cal knew sex with Gillian wasn't an option when Emily was in the house. Not until he could afford soundproof walls.

He climbed out the car and locked it, then started strolling casually towards the front door.

"Come _on_," she whined when she saw his slow pace. "Stop torturing me."

He gave her a devilish grin as he slid his body next to hers, inserting the key in the lock slowly. She swung a leg around his, clinging to his neck as she gyrated up and down his body, rubbing herself against his leg and moaning in pleasure.

"Come on," he growled as he swung the door open, not able to hold back any longer himself. He dropped the keys onto the table and pulled her through the door with him, slamming it shut behind him. "Bedroom."

"No," she said, hurriedly ripping the buttons on his shirt and tugging it off him. "Can't wait. Now. Here."

"If you insist, love." He wasn't about to argue – he'd never seen her this turned on before, which was doing wonders for his own state of arousal.

Her hands were flying everywhere, somehow managing to undress him and touch him endlessly at the same time, and he reached for the zip of her dress, tugging it down furiously. She stepped out of it, slipped her shoes off and kicked them to the side before returning her attention to his clothes. Once devoid of all but his underwear, Cal quickly unclasped her bra and took her left breast in his hand, while he used his mouth on the right. Her moans intensified as he laved his tongue over her nipple, his other hand still massaging the other breast.

She collapsed onto the floor, dragging him with her, and pushed him off her long enough to pull his underwear off. "I want you now," she purred as she reached out a hand to grasp him, pumping lightly and smiling at the look on his face. "And I know you want me."

"I always want you," he said, one hand sliding into her hair, the other cupping her face as he kissed her. "Always," he breathed as he pulled away. She was writhing beneath him, desperate to feel him inside her, and he slid his hands slowly down her body, eliciting little whimpers and shivers when his fingertips glided over her most sensitive areas. When he reached her underwear, he considered sliding that off her slowly too, but the look on her face told him he shouldn't tease her anymore – she needed him now, fast and frantic, and that was just fine with him. They had the rest of the night to make love for hours in bed.

He dragged her underwear off her quickly, then reached between her legs, inhaling her scent and stroking his fingers lightly against her, causing her to lift her hips off the ground and press against his hand. His thumb pressed against her clit, and he began stroking small circles over it while he slid a finger inside her. He'd barely begun to stroke her inside when her arms began thrashing wildly at her sides, and the sound of his name, tearing from her lungs, was louder than ever. The speed of her orgasm surprised both of them – although Cal could make her come fairly quickly when she was already turned on, this was a record, even for him.

"More," she panted, her fingers raking his scalp. "Use your tongue..."

He lowered his face to her, hands stroking erratic patterns on her thighs as he slid his tongue through her, enjoying the taste and the way she gripped his hair tighter every time he touched his tongue to her. He continued to lick her for another minute, then pulled away for a second before resuming his oral ministrations by flicking his tongue against her clit.

"Yes," she gasped, her voice growing louder when he did it again before he closed his mouth over it and began to suck gently. "Harder," was all she managed to get out, her breathing erratic and her eyes squeezing shut. He obliged, sucking her harder and continuing to stroke her legs with his hands. He often used his hands and mouth on her simultaneously, but right now he wanted to get her off with just his tongue, and from the way she was crying out his name breathlessly and clutching him with her legs, he was pretty close to achieving it.

"Yes... Cal... don't stop..." Her words became indecipherable mumbles of pleasure as she climbed closer to her release, and when he slid his tongue down and inside her, she felt the first wave wash over her. He continued to thrust his tongue inside her as her orgasm peaked, then returned to her clit, pressing gentle kisses there as she came down from her high.

He grabbed a tissue to wipe his hand and mouth, grinning down at her as she quivered with aftershocks. Her face was a picture of bliss and relaxation, her cheeks flushed, her eyes closed. Then her eyes snapped open, and the look she gave him left him in no doubt that she was ready for more.

She grabbed his neck, tugging him towards her and crashing her lips against his. She kissed him passionately and frantically, with an energy that surprised him considering he'd just given her two orgasms.

"Are you..." he spoke between kisses, "sure you... don't want to... move to the couch?"

"No," she told him, reaching down to grasp his cock and growling at how hard he was. "I just want you inside me, now."

He kissed her again, and, without breaking lip contact, reached blindly for the nearest chair and grabbed a cushion, which he placed under her head. She laughed as he tore his lips reluctantly from hers.

"Thanks," she breathed. "Now get inside me."

"So demanding," he breathed against her ear. "I love it."

She pulled her knees up to her chest and draped her legs over his shoulders, brushing sweat dampened hair off his face as she gave him an alluring smile. They both enjoyed this position as it allowed him to penetrate more deeply, and she couldn't suppress an inarticulate cry when she felt him begin to enter her. He edged in slowly, although he knew she was more than ready, wanting to savour the feeling. She tilted her hips up, craving more, and he inched in further and further until he was completely buried in her soft heat.

"Gill..." he breathed, burying his face in her neck as he inhaled the scent of her perfume. She rocked her hips against his, her hands gripping his arms tightly. Bracing himself with his hands on the floor either side of her head, he looked into her eyes as he began to thrust slowly inside her. She closed her eyes as she felt the sweet ache begin to build again, but he pressed his hand to her cheek and whispered, "Open your eyes, Gill. Look at me."

She did as he asked, struggling to maintain focus when all her eyes wanted to do was flutter closed, and her brain was ready to shut down completely. He withdrew almost completely before driving himself into her again, hard and fast, and she squeezed his arms so tightly she was sure she'd leave marks.

His breath was coming quick and short, and he let out a groan when he felt her squeeze her muscles against him, milking him towards his release. His pace quickened, and her swearing grew in volume and intensity. "Fuck! Yes... Cal... Oh god... Fuck! Yes!" She lifted her head and threw it back, thankful for the cushion, as he shifted his position, grinding his pubic bone against her clit. "Yes... yes..." Her breathing was getting shallower, and he could tell she was close.

"Nearly there," he grunted as he changed angle again, thrusting deep inside her. He saw her mouth open wider, but this time no sound came out, she merely gripped him harder with her legs and hands.

"Cal!" She couldn't hold back any longer, and felt her third – and most intense – orgasm start to rip through her body. Seeing her come undone beneath him, hearing her scream his name and feeling her muscles contract around his shaft pushed him quickly to his own release, and he cried out her name as he came deep inside her.

She kept whispering his name as she continued to ride out the sensations, and he slowly lowered her legs, pressing delicate kisses to her thighs as he let her stretch out beneath him. "Mmm," she said, wrapping her hands around his neck. "That was well worth leaving the party early for."

"Good to know," he chuckled, kissing her neck. "I'd hate you to leave a party early only to be disappointed in bed – er, on the floor, I mean."

It was her turn to laugh, although it was mixed with a sigh of pleasure as he sucked lightly on her pulse point. "You never disappoint me. And that was, I think, the best yet."

"Oh yes?" He lifted his lips from her warm skin, then moved to lie beside her. He slipped out of her as he moved, and she snuggled closer to him, draping one leg over his hip so she could feel him nestled gently between her legs. "Comfy?" he asked, an amused smile on his face as he looked at her.

She gave a hum of contentment, then opened her eyes to look at him. "Do you want to share the cushion?"

He grinned. "You keep it, darling. I'm fantastic here." He stroked her arm gently, and she shivered against his touch.

She mumbled something he couldn't hear, and he moved a hand to stroke her lower lip lightly. "Come again, darling?"

"Not right now," she quipped, and he laughed. "I said... I'm getting cold."

"Oh, well, in that case we'd better move somewhere a little warmer." He started to sit up, and she made a little whimper of complaint at the loss of body contact. "Come on, love. Let's get to bed." He stood up, looking at their clothes and shoes scattered by the door, and was thankful Emily wouldn't be home until the following evening. He didn't want to have to do any tidying up right now. He double locked the door, then smiled when he felt Gillian behind him. She pressed her naked body against his, her hands travelling around to stroke his stomach, then inching lower.

"Bed," he growled at her. "And don't go starting any of that yet, or we'll be doing it on the stairs."

"Oh yes?" she enquired. "Ready to go again, are you?"

"Keep touching me like that and I will be," he told her, turning into her embrace. He pushed her hair back off her face and kissed her deeply, one thumb stroking her cheekbone and the other tracing a line from her jaw down her throat. When they broke apart he gave her another of those smiles that always made her body and heart ache with want for him. "Got the time, darling?" he joked.

"Time for you to get lucky," she told him, fluttering her eyelashes, and he laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"I'm already lucky," he told her, and she looked at him over her shoulder as they reached the bottom step.

"So am I," she said honestly, and for a second they paused, both smiling at the other's confession. "But you're about to get even luckier," she said, running up the stairs with a giggle.

"Insatiable," he muttered under his breath with a grin, before bounding up the stairs after her. He really was a lucky man indeed.


End file.
